


Comfortably Numb

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Depression, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the outside looking in, the never wanted Harry Styles comes to a point in his life where he needs a safe place to live. But, what happens when the so-called safety zone is his one and only danger zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortably Numb

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter is going to be short, under 1,000 words each.

 

 

**_Harry_ **

_Sometimes I feel like I'm just a ghost, drifting through life. No one really seems to notice me and it seems as if no one really seems to actually enjoy my company. People never initiate contact or conversation, I never feel like I'm truly needed for anything, almost as if no one would really miss me. But, that's just me._

_Once I leave the room, I also leave the minds of the people I was with. I don't warrant any contemplation or thought of any kind, it's almost as if I was never there. I could stay in my room or be offline for days and days on end and they wouldn't notice. I am acknowledged, but not particularly wanted or needed in any way._  
  
 _I'm not special by any means, not really noteworthy or exciting. I never linger in the minds of anyone, not in any real sense. I'm nothing to worry about, I'm nothing to think about._  
  
 _I wish there was someone to prove me wrong, to tell me that I mean something, that they want to be around me. That I'm just being stupid and paranoid for nothing. But, I feel as if no one will ever come around to telling me otherwise._  
  
I put down the pen that I was using to write down these thoughts into my diary. I was having these weird feelings the past few weeks and I just wanted something to change; something to happen. But, I know for a fact that nothing will ever happen to change how people feel about me.  
  
I was in my bedroom with the door locked and all of a sudden I heard a scream followed by two gun shots. I instantly turned off the lights in my room and quickly, but quietly, hid into the closet. I heard footsteps come up the stairs, they were heavy like they were wearing work boots or something. The figure giggled the handle on my door and tried to break it down, which it would never work since my door opens out. After a few more minutes they stopped and ran down the stairs right out the door.

I got out of the closet, but didn’t leave my room,  not wanting to find out what may lie ahead of me, and maybe it’s the best thing for me to do right now.

 


End file.
